


Solangelo Stripper Story

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Nico, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Jason is a Dork, Magic Mike inspired, Nico Feels, Percy is a Dork, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Will is a Stripper, nico is a dancer, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason and Percy drag Nico to a strip club for a fun time. He hits it off with one dancer in particular.





	Solangelo Stripper Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015. I suck at titles, sorry bout that. I've never been to a strip club so all my knowledge comes from "Magic Mike" and YouTube.  
> *I don't own these characters.   
> **Should be obvious, but everyone is an adult here.

Leaning against the hood of the car, Nico stared at the club with apprehension. On the outside it looked like a normal club. Windowless, a neon “OPEN” sign flashing, a list of the rules hanging behind the bouncer posted at the door. Nico could hear the music when the door was opened and grimaced. He wasn’t a fan of dance music like hip hop.

“Why did I let you guys talk me into this?” Nico mumbled.

Standing beside him, Jason chuckled. He playfully ruffled Nico’s hair and then laughed and jumped away when Nico swatted at him.

“Because you’ve been so focused on schoolwork lately that you haven’t been out in weeks,” Jason explained, returning to Nico’s side when Nico lowered his hands.

Nico glared at him. “But why a strip club?”

On his other side, Percy slipped his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Because you haven’t been laid or gone on a date in over a year.”

Nico shoved at Percy and Percy danced away from him, chuckling. “You two know too much about my non-existent social life. Why am I friends with you?”

Jason grinned down at him. “Because we’re the only ones you tell about your non existent social life. So, we going in?”

Nico looked back at the club and swallowed nervously. Percy and Jason caught his gaze and both put a hand on his shoulders. “You don’t have to go in if you really don’t want to, Nico. We can go to a regular club or that coffee shop that hosts the poetry slam on weekends you like, if you’d rather,” Percy said.

Nico licked his lips and straightened up. “No. I wanna go in. You’re both right, I could use a break and this will give me some nice fantasies to dream about until I get back into dating. So, lets do it.”

With that, Nico started walking across the parking lot towards the club. For a split second, he wanted to turn around as he approached the entrance but Jason and Percy’s hands on his shoulders steadied him. His hands were shaking a bit as he handed the bouncer his ID and enough money to cover all their entrance fees. If the bouncer noticed Nico’s hand shaking, he didn’t show it. He just handed Nico his change and his ID back and waved them inside.

Nico wasn’t sure what to expect inside but what he pictured in his mind was pretty accurate. There was an empty stage with a short runway in the center of the club, with a DJ booth situated at the base of the stage on one side. There was a set of steps on the other side of the stage that led down to the floor. Tables and chairs surrounded the runway, most of them already full. The bar took up one wall and leather booths sat at various places against the opposite wall. The bar and booths were also mostly full but they managed to find an empty table in the middle of the room, directly in front of the runway.

Nico and Jason sat down but Percy only placed his jacket on the back of his chair. “I’m going to get drinks. What do you guys want?”

“I’ll take a beer. Nico?” Jason said.

“Just a coke, or water.”

Percy smiled and nodded. “I’ll also find somebody in here who can give me change.”

Nico frowned. “Why?”

Percy winked at Nico. “So you have some singles to throw at whoever catches your eye up there.” Nico blushed and Percy laughed as he walked away.

Jason patted Nico’s back. “You know he’s just teasing you.”

Nico shrugged. “I’ve got my own money and honestly, if someone dances well enough for me to enjoy it, I’m not going to give them one dollar bills. Dancing isn’t easy, they deserve more than just ones.”

Jason raised his eyebrows at Nico. “Why am I not surprised that you just said that?”

“I am a dancer, Grace. And I’ve seen ‘Magic Mike’. Dancing isn’t easy, no matter where or why you do it.”

Jason held his hands up in surrender, chuckling. “I’m not saying anything.”

They sat in silence after that, listening to the music, until Percy returned a few minutes later with two bottles of beer and a cup of coke for Nico. Just as Percy had sat down and pulled a was of singles out of his pocket, to which Nico scoffed and pulled out his own wallet, the lights dimmed and the music changed. Nico glanced around and figured that was a sign that someone would be coming out on stage soon. Judging by the excited cheers from the men sitting all around, he must have been right.  
Sure enough, not a minute later a dark haired man wearing a baggy, long sleeved shirt, loose cargo pants, and tennis shoes walked out on to the stage. Nico eyed him up and down as he got into position in the center of the stage. He was attractive, Nico would admit that. But he didn’t make Nico blush or feel anything so he didn’t pay much attention to his routine as he danced across the stage, flipping his shirt up to show glimpses of his abs before stripped off his shirt completely. Percy hooted with the rest of the men in the club when the man took off his shirt, making Jason and Nico chuckle. Nico found himself admiring the man’s athletic abilities more than his sex appeal as the man continued dancing.

When the man paused and bent over to take off his shoes, Percy leaned over and nudged Nico, winking and grinning. Nico shrugged and turned his gaze back to the stage in time to watch the man slowly unbutton his pants. The man obviously knew what he was doing as he teased the audience by playing with the waistband and the opening of his pants. Finally, the man danced his way to the end of the runway and stopped. He spread his legs slightly and abruptly shoved his pants down. The pants were so loose they instantly fell to his ankles, revealing a bright blue thong. The crowd went wild then and Nico blushed, looking away. The man stepped out of his pants and kicked them off the runway. The man spent a few more minutes dancing on the runway before he jumped down to the floor.  
He picked a table close to the runway and instantly started dancing in front of one of the men sitting at that table. The man in the chair blushed and covered his face when the stripper straddled his lap, making Nico wonder if it was his first lap dance. The lap dance only lasted a few minutes but before it was over, the man in the chair slipped several bills into the stripper’s thong. The stripper smiled and picked up his pants from the floor before he ran up the stairs, swiftly collected his earnings off the stage and runway, and went backstage. The crowd quieted then, the hoots and whistles dying down.

Percy leaned towards Nico and asked, “What did you think?”

Nico shrugged and sipped his coke. Beside him, Jason sipped his beer. Percy looked between the two and sighed. “Nico, are you at least having fun?”

"Yes, Percy, I am.”

"So what did you think of the show?”

"The dancer was good. He’s obviously very practiced. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s taken lessons in the past.”

Percy groaned and dropped his head to the table. Jason laughed and patted his back. “He’s a dancer, Perce, he’s going to notice these things.”

"He’s supposed to be paying attention to the sexiness so he can jack off later, not critiquing the guy’s talent.”

Nico blushed at Percy comment and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the music changed again, this time to something more upbeat and faster. Nico turned his gaze back to the stage and blinked, surprised, when a blonde man came out wearing a man’s tank top, athletic pants, and tennis shoes. He smiled and waved at the crowd, enjoying the attention. Nico felt his face grow hot when the man’s eyes landed on Nico and stayed on him for a moment. Nico gulped down some of his coke to cool himself but it didn’t help.

The man started his routine then, which was a strange mix of breakdancing and sexy. Nico watched, transfixed, as the man jumped, twirled, flipped, thrusted, and wiggled all around the stage before he tore his shirt off. The crowd went wild again and Nico found himself wanting to cheer and whistle too at the sight of the man’s lean, toned body. A glance to his side showed that Percy and Jason were watching him with knowing smiles. Nico’s whole face turned red and he shifted in his seat nervously. 

Jason leaned towards Nico and loudly asked, “You ok?”

Nico nodded, focusing on the stage where the man was now crawling down the runway. At the end, he rose up on to his knees and rubbed his hands up and down his body, earning a flurry of bills and more cheers. Without thinking, Nico pulled a hundred out of his wallet, balled it up and tossed it towards the runway. It hit the man in the chest and he paused, taking a minute to unroll the bill. His eyes bulged when he saw the amount and he excitedly scanned the crowd for the person who had thrown it as he started dancing again.

Nico shrunk back into his chair to avoid the man’s attention but Percy and Jason weren’t having any of that. They both waved their arms and pointed at Nico, who cursed and shoved them. No one in the audience noticed it but the man did. When his eyes landed on Nico again, he grinned. Without hesitation, he jumped off the runway and headed straight for Nico. Nico sat frozen in his seat as the man approached. Laughing, Jason pushed Nico’s chair away from the table with his foot. That was the invitation the man needed and he straddled Nico’s lap.

Nico had never had anything close to a lap dance before and wasn’t sure what to do. The man was holding on to the back of Nico’s chair as he danced in Nico’s lap, rolling, rocking, and grinding his hips. Nico’s face was burning and he knew his face was red but he couldn’t look away from the man’s bright blue eyes. Suddenly, the man spun around and bent over, putting his hands on the floor to hold himself up. This put his ass right in Nico’s face and Nico choked on his spit.

The man started twerking and shaking his ass then and Nico thought he was going to combust into flames because he felt so hot. Nico clutched the edge of his seat until his knuckles were white. Nico bit his lip and hoped the man couldn’t feel the hard on forming in Nico’s jeans. Nico thought he was going to get some relief when the man straightened up and moved off of his lap but he was wrong.  
Without warning, the man ripped off his pants, leaving him in a red thong and his tennis shoes. Nico gasped and clenched his eyes shut, only to open them when the man straddled his lap again. If it was good the first time around, it was even better the second time when the man was pantsless. The man smiled down at Nico reassuringly as he danced and Nico found himself smiling back. The song began slowing down, signaling the end, and the man got up. Before he could walk away, Nico hurriedly pulled a couple bills from his wallet and stuffed them into the man’s thong with shaky hands, not looking at what the bills were. The man raised his eyebrows and grinned as he pulled the bills from his thong. He nodded at Nico, his only way to say thank you, and Nico nodded back. Then the man picked up his pants and hurried back onstage.

Nico turned his chair back to the table then and buried his face in his hands. Jason and Percy laughed and clinked their beers together. Nico lifted his head and frowned at them but they only grinned back at him, undeterred.

"Yeah man, that’s what I’m talking about! If that guy doesn’t give you fantasies to last awhile, nothing will!” Percy crowed. He and Jason bumped fists and Nico cursed them both.

Percy and Jason wanted to leave then, seeing that their job was done, but Nico decided to stay. After assuring them that he would be alright, the two bid him goodbye and left. Nico decided to sit at the bar then rather than take up a table by himself. And he really didn’t want anymore lap dances from anyone else.

Nico sat at the bar all night, drinking coke and watching. He was really hoping the blonde man would do another routine but to his disappointment, he didn’t. Finally, after sitting for a couple hours, Nico gave up and decided to leave. He paid his tab and tipped the bartender before he got up off the bar stool. As he was heading for the exit, someone wearing a hoodie and jeans stopped him, grabbing his arm. Nico frowned down at the hand on his arm and was about to shove it away when he looked at the person the hand belonged to. Nico felt his breath catch in his chest.

"It’s you,” Nico said softly in wonderment. The blonde man smiled sheepishly and let go of his arm.

"Um, I’m not supposed to be out here or talk to customers. But I wanted to…. Um…. Thank you, for the tips you gave me,” the man said, rubbing his neck nervously.

Nico smiled slightly. “Well, uh, you’re welcome, I guess. And, thank you for my first lap dance. I really, uh, enjoyed it.” Nico blushed at his choice of words but the man laughed. Nico loved his laugh.

"I’m glad I got the honor of being your first. And I hope to see you in here again sometime?” The hopeful tone in the man’s voice made Nico chuckle.

"Maybe. My friends dragged me here tonight.”

The man giggled. “I saw them. They seem like really good friends.”

"They are.”

The man nodded and licked his lips. “Well, I need to get back there. So, I guess I’ll see you later. And thanks again.” The man turned to walk away.

Without thinking, Nico grabbed his arm. The man turned to look at him, confused. Nico took a deep breath to gather his courage. “I would like to see you again. There’s a Starbucks. A few blocks from here. Do you know it?” The man nodded and Nico smiled hopefully. “Maybe we could meet there? Maybe tomorrow?”

The man grinned. “I would like that. So tomorrow, say noon?”

Nico nodded. “Noon it is.”

"Great. I’ll see you there. Oh, I’m Will, by the way. Will Solace.”

"I’m Nico. Nico di Angelo.”

Will held out his hand and Nico shook it, holding on a few extra seconds just to feel Will’s skin against his for a little while. But then a bouncer came for Will and he had to let him go. Nico watched as Will was escorted away. Will turned to look and smile at him before disappearing backstage. Nico grinned and ran out the club, not caring that he looked like an idiot because he felt too giddy. He had to get home and get some sleep. But only after he went through his wardrobe and picked out just the right outfit for Will.


End file.
